


红色是一种温暖的颜色

by Asteraster



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Juliet Capulet&La Mort | Death
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	红色是一种温暖的颜色

*

“广播里说今天是历史上最热的一天。”朱丽叶吃力地抬腿，在齐膝高的杂草中穿行。

“再多说一个字，我就丢下你不管了。”提伯尔特站在一块树荫下悠闲地等着她跟上来。

“我自己也能找到路。”她回答，几只麻雀被她的动作惊动，飞了起来。

空气中一丝风也没有，整整一周天气都是这个样子，阳光炙烤着路面，令人头昏眼花。屋子里的空气更是凝固宛如一块塑胶，这样的天气让妈妈的头痛得要命，她在十点的时候起来，在卧室里吃了简单的早餐，朱丽叶此时正在从游泳池里走出来，头发滴着水。等她换好衣服，抹上新的防晒霜之后，妈妈已经又睡着了。她从厨房里找到了一块剩下的面包，揣进口袋里，小心翼翼拉开垫了隔音版的门，溜出屋外。

她们——朱丽叶与自己的妈妈和表哥住在一块被市政规划忘记的土地上，在四周施工到一半便因为资金问题匆匆停工的建筑之间，卡普莱特的宅子可以说得上气势宏伟，一条年久失修的公路从门前穿过，种子挤开水泥，在开裂的路面上扎根。

朱丽叶没有走上公路，而是沿着一条踩出来的小径向屋后走，小径用不了多久便消失了，她停了下来，思考了一下方向，接着向前走，鞋底在潮湿的泥土上印下新鲜的脚印。

她在探索附近的树林，以屋子为圆心，每天向外扩展一小块区域。她从来没看过地图，只知道镇中心在公路的另一端，有时会有人沿着公路过来，敲响她家的门，她的母亲会被迫拖着疲倦的身体应付客人。于是她相反方向走，向树林深处走去，她不知道这片区域有多大，只是凭着感觉走，在太阳开始下落的时候停下来，吃完手里的面包，再原路折回去，没有人发现她的小冒险。

像前几天一样，她盯着灰扑扑的天空发呆，同时将面包撕成小块塞进嘴里。在准备起身回去的时候，她察觉到异样，那种始终包裹着她的，属于树林的潮湿味道突然消失了，微风从树木的缝隙间刮过来，她想了想，朝着那个方向走过去。

她迷路了，那一小股清新的空气就像一个稍纵即逝的幻梦，朱丽叶在树林间茫然地穿梭，头顶的树冠把阳光梳成沙漏中的细沙。

然后她听到一声巨响。

朱丽叶向着响声的来源奔跑，这不是一个明智的举动，树林里什么都可能出现，父母无数次叮嘱自己的女儿远离未知的危险。然而她的父亲正在不知道哪一个国家开着冗长的会议，母亲则沉浸在睡梦之中。

她从一株茂密的野玫瑰旁挤出一条道来，看见提伯尔特站在林间的空地上，手里举着一把枪，表情茫然地对着自己。

提伯尔特旁边的人把枪夺下来。“该死的，这可不是在开玩笑。”那个人说，“舅舅会杀了我的。”

提伯尔特完全愣住了，他向后退了两步，用手摸自己的脸，像是真的刚刚开枪误杀了自己的妹妹一样。

“我们以为你是一只鹿。”茂丘西奥朝朱丽叶招了招手，邀请她过来。

*

提伯尔特像往常一样离开卡普莱特的屋子，他不想呆在里面，但是他也没有什么别的地方可以去。他特意绕开了屋后的泳池，在街上闲逛，脑子里想着卧室墙上的海报。茂丘西奥找到了他。“我要给你看点东西。”对方说。

他能感受到双手间这块金属的重量，枪柄上的格状纹饰烙在他的手掌上，他放松手臂肌肉，让自己不至于因太过紧张而被茂丘西奥嘲笑。他先是瞄准了树梢高处的一个点，然后让准心向下滑，落在茂丘西奥身上。

“这不好笑，你有可能杀了我。”

“这里面有子弹吗？”

“当然有了。”

提伯尔特保持着举着枪的姿势点了点头，并没有把准心移开。茂丘西奥平静地对着枪口，开始念叨一些弹道之类的事情，他的舅舅是镇上的治安官。如果你真的开枪，他说，警察能够通过我尸体上的弹孔判断出开枪的方向。

一架飞机从他们头顶寂静地飞过，很久以后，如果他们有机会的话，会回过头来看这一天，思索此刻是否是未来的一段预演。

*

他们在树荫下分完了茂丘西奥带来的汽水，那玩意在外面放了太久，不再冰凉，尝起来有股恶心的糖浆味道。然后他们往回走，提伯尔特没有问朱丽叶为什么出现在森林深处，也没有人再提起那只枪。茂丘西奥不知何时失踪了，朱丽叶示意提伯尔特停下来等一等。

“他能自己找回去的。”提伯尔特踢飞了一只落在草丛中的易拉罐。

他们接着向前走，突然之间，那种熟悉的感觉又回来了，闷热一扫而空，朱丽叶立在当地，试图去仔细分辨，但当她凝神时，一切又都消失了。提伯尔特走在前面，丝毫没有意识到发生了什么。

朱丽叶看着提伯尔特渐渐被掩映住的身影，闪身向另一个方向走过去。

她凭感觉朝着风来的地方走，森林变得厚重，陈旧。树干越来越粗壮，上面挂满了青苔，丝状的寄生植物从树枝上垂下来，在空气中微微飘荡。她能感觉到有什么藏在这些树干之后，呼唤着她。

视野突然开阔，一间现代风格的小屋出现在眼前。

朱丽叶揉了揉眼睛，这景象令她困惑不已，仿佛有人从镇上切割出一块空间安放在这里。屋子的外观明亮，整洁，玻璃一尘不染，门廊上摆着一排花葵和石楠。一位女士推开房门，像是早有预料一样招呼朱丽叶进去。

“抱歉，我没想打扰你。”朱丽叶站在客厅里手足无措，四周的窗户全都大开着，阳光毫无保留地流进室内。

女士笑了，朱丽叶注意到她赤着脚，穿着一身白色的家居服。她的头发很浅，接近银白色，这让她从背面看上去有些年长。不过她确实有一张年轻的脸，这两者混合在一起，加上房间内平和又古怪的气场，让她显得既年轻又苍老。

“今年春天我刚刚把墙重新粉刷。”她在沙发上坐下，“颜色是不是有点太深了？”她问，同时递给朱丽叶一杯柠檬水。

她在询问自己的观点，朱丽叶突然意识到自己被认真对待了。她摇头，对方又露出那种仿佛已经知晓一切的笑容。

“你为什么住在这么远的地方？”

“这不是我的房子，我是一位临终看护。”

朱丽叶停住了，她不知道如何回复。

“你想见见房子真正的主人吗？我想她不会介意的。”没有等朱丽叶回答，这位浅白色的女士便站了起来，走向走廊后面的一间屋子。朱丽叶起身，跟在几步之后。屋子里有一股熟悉的味道，她在卡普莱特夫人的卧室闻到过，混合着盖得太久的被子，汗液和一点点润肤乳的香气。一位老妇人靠在床上，冲着她们和善的微笑。

“拉莫蒂，你带来了客人。”朱丽叶听到了女士的名字。

“午安，你今天感觉如何？”拉莫蒂走过去，坐在床边，一只手自然地搭在老妇人的肩上。

“和往常一样，你又要做那些测试吗？”

“我要确认你的状况。”

“我的状况很稳定，保持在离去世只有那么一点点的距离的地方。”老妇人做了一个鬼脸。

“这是朱丽叶。”拉莫蒂示意她靠近，“我要给她一些东西。”她从口袋里掏出一只笔，又从头上取下一只发夹，她的头发落下来披在肩上。

“这是笔和发夹。”她对着老妇人说。

“好了好了，我只是要死了，又不是傻。”

拉莫蒂要求朱丽叶把东西暂时收进口袋，然后她转回老妇人，询问了她几个关节的问题，又让她跟着自己重述了几句话。

“我的左眼睛有一点模糊。”老妇人低声说。

“是换药导致的血压变动，不要担心。”

“你最令我放心了。”

拉莫蒂将右手大拇指和食指圈成圈，在左手的每个手指上套进去又取出来。老妇人学着她的样子，她在每一根手指上都尝试了两次才能成功，甚至无意间跳过了无名指。

“太棒了。”拉莫蒂用一种轻松的语调说。

“我在年轻的时候还使过枪呢，男孩子全都去战场了，但是还是不够，于是我和几个姐妹开始练习射击。我们三个人有一件裙子，鹅黄色的，瞄得最准的人可以穿着它去酒吧跳舞。”老妇人似乎完全没有意识到自己磕磕绊绊的举动，脸上露出怀念的神情。

“好了，你还记得我刚才给朱丽叶了什么东西吗？”拉莫蒂用一种老师在课上鼓舞学生发言的声调提问。

“当然。”老妇人轻快地说，她闭上眼睛，自信的将东西一样样报出。

“怀表……和……叉子。”

“完全正确。”拉莫蒂露出笑容，在她的额头上亲吻了一下。

“你的头发散下来了，还是这样更好看一点。”

“我也觉得是这样，晚餐时见。”

*

朱丽叶和拉莫蒂一直走到门廊上，对方摸出一支烟，点上，深吸一口，别过头对着没有人的方向将烟吐出。

“妈妈不喜欢有人在家里抽烟，提伯尔特也会这样躲在外面偷偷抽。”

“提伯尔特？”她用牙叼着烟，声音听起来含混不清。

“我的表哥，他的父母出车祸去世了，所以来和我们一起住。”

拉莫蒂点点头，手里把玩着打火机。

“我偷过他的烟，藏起来。他气坏了，我弄不懂他为什么生气。”

“你抢走了他的权力。”

“什么权力？”

“我不知道……惩罚自己的权力，或许吧。”

“那你呢？”

“什么？”

朱丽叶指了指对方手里的烟。

“如果你每天和死亡相处的话，你会发现那是件挺普通的事，就像树林外的这件屋子一样平淡无奇。”

“其他人在哪里？”朱丽叶问。

“只有我们俩个。”

“她没有孩子吗？”

拉莫蒂摇头，用一只手轻轻揉着另一侧的肩膀，“她从来没有提到过，就算有，可能也已经消失在记忆中了。”

“或许是反过来的，她消失在了孩子的生活中。”朱丽叶低头喝了一口柠檬汁。

“听起来不像是一个小女孩会说的话。”

“爸爸说过类似的话，做个乖女孩，他是这么说的，然后他就消失了。有时当我做一件事情的时候，我会突然想起他。他在做什么呢，在坐火车，喝咖啡，还是把大衣挂在门后。今天早晨我没有和妈妈打招呼，我站在她的卧室前，突然感到厌恶。她一天比一天变得更加苍白，终有一天会变成床上一个浅浅的印记。或许提伯尔特的父母也只是消失了，就像阳光下的一滩水。”

朱丽叶盯着烟头上的火光出神，提伯尔特安慰过她，她的表哥抱着自己，一起都会变好的，他说。我不会消失的，提尔伯特向她保证。但是她知道事情不会是这样，当一个人年龄渐长，他就会渐渐从这个世界中消失，这是万事万物运行的法则。

“表哥的胳膊上有伤口。”她说，“他和茂丘西奥总是弄得伤痕累累，或许这是一种方式，划伤彼此，来确定自己还没有消失。”

“他知道吗？”拉莫蒂把最后一截烟按熄在门廊的扶手上，留下一小块焦黑，她用拇指自然地将烧焦的痕迹抹下去。

“知道什么？”

“你关心他。”

朱丽叶眨了眨眼。

“他想不到。”

*

朱丽叶趁着拉莫蒂把烟盒揣回口袋里的时机轻轻抱了一下对方，她触到了她冰凉的手指。拉莫蒂微微侧过头，盯着朱丽叶看，整个人静止着，仿佛连呼吸都停住了，盯得朱丽叶有点发毛。

“我还能再回来吗？”她向后退了一小步，“我挺喜欢和你说话的，在外面没人愿意听我说话。抱歉吓到你了，我不知道该怎么表达，我只亲过妈妈，但是你和她不太一样，所以我觉得应该用别的方式……”

“你会知道该怎么做的。”拉莫蒂的回复似是而非，她又恢复了正常的神态，挂着一个洞悉一切的笑容，既年轻，又苍老。

*

提伯尔特突然觉得身后安静的可怕，他转过身，看见自己的妹妹呆呆的站在一棵树下，露出迷茫的神情。

“你还好吗？”他往回走。

茂丘西奥突然冲出来，手里抓着一只不停挣扎的兔子。“有人设了陷阱。”他大声宣布。

然后他们接着往树林外走，像是什么都没有发生一样，兔子的一条腿受伤了，连带茂丘西奥的袖子也被染得通红。路途无比漫长，没有人说话。最后他们跨过栅栏，提伯尔特把带刺的铁丝抬起来，扶着朱丽叶钻过去，终于回到了破碎的柏油马路上。

“它死了。”茂丘西奥突然说，他蹲下身，小心翼翼将兔子放在滚烫的路面上。

朱丽叶跟着低下头端详，兔子的左腿以一个夸张的角度弯折着，毛发打结在一起，露出一些白色的东西。提伯尔特说了些什么，但是她没有听清。她的思绪滑走了，她在想一间明亮的房间，一位赤脚的女士在里面走来走去，一遍又一遍询问那位老妇人相同的问题，她的头发梳成一股一股的，用一个小夹子固定在脑后。

朱丽叶突然想起了什么，伸手去摸自己的口袋，却什么也没有找到。

-END-


End file.
